


A Massage From Yours Truly

by juniper_r



Series: Eliott & Lucas One Shots [4]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage after a stressful day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniper_r/pseuds/juniper_r
Summary: In which Eliott returns home from a stressful day at work and Lucas knows just what to do.





	A Massage From Yours Truly

Eliott had had one stressful day at work and he was simply not having it. The slightest of displeasures ticked him off and he found himself irrationally tense, be it his mental condition or simply his negative attitude through the day.

He worked at a small coffee shop across the road from Lucas and his' flat, and he usually looked forward to his shifts there, but today was no usual day.

He had received no tips, a customer had him remake a drink three times, his boss yelled at him in front of all his colleagues for something out of his control, and he had hit his head really, really hard on the side of the door upon entering the building.

In simpler terms, everything sucked.

He sighed in frustration as he continued to stalk home, deciding to leave work half an hour early. He didn't know how much longer he could stay in that shop before going absolutely insane or snapping completely.

Luckily, his apartment wasn't far, and he soon found himself outside the door and letting himself in. 

The exhausted brunette instantly flopped onto the couch with a grunt, closing his eyes and rubbing his head. The nonsense murmur of news on the television felt like pins sticking into his brain, and so he grabbed the remote, turned the television off, and threw the remote hastily on the ground.

"Eliott?" a curious voice inquired from around the corner, peeking from their bedroom. "You're home early."

Eliott nodded silently and sighed, shifting to get comfortable on the couch. His head hurt and his legs ached from standing, he could feel them cramping with even the smallest of movements. 

Lucas furrowed his brows and took in his lover's tense state, deciding to fetch him a glass of ice water.

"Thanks," Eliott mumbled sincerely, drinking the water quickly. His sore muscles were grateful but the pain lingered.

"Turn on your stomach," Lucas requested with a surprising undertone of dominance. Eliott stifled a grin and did as he was told, though slightly confused.

Without a word, Lucas adjusted the pillows at his head, dimmed the lights, and began to gently massage Eliott's back through his shirt from beside him.

Eliott closed his eyes and almost moaned at the way Lucas' hands moved effortlessly across his back, tending to each knot and tied up tendon. He was extremely grateful for his lover's sudden actions, as shocked as he was by them.

"Could you take off your shirt?" Lucas asked after a few moments. "It'll be much easier to feel what areas need the most attention." he added.

Eliott nodded in agreement and shot a wink in Lucas' direction - causing him to blush, of course - before he slipped his shirt over his head and relaxed back onto the cushions.

"Jeez, you're so tense," Lucas commented, moving to straddle Eliott's legs so he could apply more pressure to his back. His fingers worked slowly and deeply on the tight tissue.

"Long day," he responded lazily, his eyes fluttering closed. 

"Want to talk about it?"

"Mmm.. Not right now," he replied, "Fuck, I never knew you were a professional masseuse."

Lucas chuckled and worked on applying pressure to Eliott's neck, using his knuckles to roll out the knots. 

"I'm no professional, but thank you."

"Mhmm.."

Lucas continued to massage and care for Eliott until soft snores escaped his lips, letting him know that his work here was done. He watched him sleep for a little while, out of love, not creepiness, before pressing a kiss to his cheek and heading back into their bedroom.

Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a solid three hours writing one shots last night! Tiring, but definitely worth it. (:


End file.
